venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Creepypasta about Jimmy Casket and Slenderman
it was a rainy night nobody to be seen not yet foot steps could be heard coming up the street to an old abandoned house well not completely abandoned the door crept open you could only see a smile on the persons face he then walked out the foot steps stopped whispers could be heard the man who crept from the door to come talk he held a knife so did the other guy they came up to each other 'nice to see you again casket where you been?' said the creepy guy 'you know me jeff i have places to be and secrets to tell' said jimmy they then heard more foot steps then they stopped 'hey ben you were gone when we were walking where did you go' said jimmy ' i saw rake heading the wrong way' said ben 'hey guys' said the rake 'hey rake' said jimmy and jeff at the same time then you could hear even more foot steps then they stopped as well except for some 'hey slendy how you doing' asked jimmy ' im fine umm hey guys i brought someone else with me' said slendy the other footstep stopped 'hey slendy i accidently cut my knee' said sally ' ok here's a bandage' said slenderman everyone looked at slender in a guestioning look no one there knew sally except slender and jeff and the rake 'why did you bring her again' jeff whispered as of the guys were whispering to each other 'she is my girlfriend i can invite over if i want' said slender 'ok there has to be some other reason you brought her here' said jeff ' fine there is another reason' said slender ' and that is' jeff said slender pulled ot a case opened it up there was ring with a waffle charm on the top of it 'im going to ask sally to be my wife' said slender 'congratulations slender' said the rake ben jimmy jeff all at the same time ' don't congradulate me yet guys i still need to ask her to see if she says yes but i have to wait for when its the right time' said slendy they all nodded ' come on sally it is time to go inside' said slender then everyone realising she had her phone and had a phone call from papa acachalla 'hey papa what is it you want to talk to me about?' said sally 'i will certainly not be home tonight im spending the night with slender and there is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind!' said sally then hanging up the phone ' coming slendy' said sally 'hey guys i got movies horror movies' said slendy ' how did you get them without scaring people to death?' asked jeff ' umm well sally got them she found the scariest ones and guess what' said slender ' what?' asked jeff 'sally picked out ones about us except her they had no horror movies about sally' said slendy 'that's cool so now we see how people cower in fear because of us' said jeff ' ok but oh ben they did not have a horror movie about you either sorry' said slender 'that is ok that is fine with me i dont want to see people cower in fear because of me' said ben ' oknow with our first movie umm let's go with jeff's' said slender 'yes me first!' said jeff 'dude it is not an accomplishment ' said jimmy 3 hours later all of them were in the kitchen deciding what to eat sally said waffles very needing waffles so slender made her waffles slender went up to sally ' umm sally i have something to ask you?' said slender looking very nervous ' what is it slender?' slender nealed down in front of her ' sally will you marry me?' said slendy sally looked shocked and happy at the same time ' yes slender i will marry you' said sally with happy tears coming out of her eyes hugging slender she took the waffle ring ' it is beautiful' said sally all the others came in they had been watching ' congradulations slender' all of slendy's friends said at the same time sally's phone rang again this time it was billy who called her ' hey billy what you calling me for?' asked sally ' oh congradulations who is the lucky women?' asked sally 'oh you and maddie friend finally got together and are getting married i'm getting married to slender don'e tell papa i want to be a surprise for him tomorrow' said sally then everyone went to sleep in the morning ' we better get going slender or papa will be worried' said sally waking slender up ' come on slender we need to go' said sally slender got up and walked up to the acachalla house with sally then they knocked papa saw sally and slender papa came to the door and opened ' hey sally slender' papa did not like it when slender was over ' papa i have something exciting to tell you' said sally papa looked over to her ' what is it' papa asked ' papa me and slender are getting married he proposed to me and the ring has a waffle charm on the top' said sally papa looked at the ring he was shocked slender did not ask papa's permission to marry sally gertrude then came in and she heard everything ' congrats sally!' unlike papa she enjoyed having slender over 'oh sally i have the perfect wedding dress for you it was my wedding dress' said gertrude ' oh thanks mama let's go get it ' now was only papa and slender but then slender teleported into the basement but papa didn't know he was in the basement spencer saw someone in a corner 'what are you doing in the basement this is my room!' said spencer not realising who it was 'im hiding from papa acachalla he is after with his shotgun!' said slender 'who are you?' said spencer 'i'm sally's boyfriend slenderman!' said slender 'oh now i know why you're here papa acachalla has been yelling about how much he hates you and it's messing up my games!' said spencer 'please would keep it down or papa acachalla will hear' said slender 'i heard you slender i know where are now you're in the basement!' said papa slendy teleported into gertude's room gertrude knew what was happening she closed the door and locked it 'what did you do wrong' said gertrude ' nothing i was just standing there and he was after me!' slender said ' okay i have an idea' said gertrude 'what?' asked slender ' sue is gone on a business trip and won't be back for 4 monthes you can stay in his room!' said gertrude 'okay i will teleport in there and lock the door' said slender who then vanished back with the creepypasta friends jeff wakes up ' hey guys looks like slender and sally are gone' said jimmy 'hmm probably went to the acachalla house and getting chased around by papa acachalla again' said jeff 4 monthes later wedding bells could be heard slenderman looking more nervous then ever he was finally getting married to sally the love of his life his best men were jeff and the rake then sally was finally walking up the isle with papa holding her hand maddie friend throwing flowers everywhere she was the flower girl and jimmy was the person who made them say there vows and stuff so sally walked and stood there ' do you slenderman take sally acachalla to be you're wife' said jimmy ' i do' said slender ' and do you sally acachalla take slenderman to be your husband' said jimmy 'i do' said sally ' do you sally promise to love and charish him through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live ' said jimmy ' i do' said sally 'do you slenderman promise to love and charish her through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live ' said jimmy ' i do' said slenderman ' please bring out the rings' billy walked up he was the ring bearer sally took slender's ring and slender took hers ' with this ring i wed ' said slender slipping her ring on her finger ' with this ring i wed sally said doing the same thing 'i now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride ' said jimmy slenderman and sally had there own place now and would be together forever THE END